Only His Ritsu
by SweetStarsSama
Summary: After a long day at work, all Ritsu wants to do is relax. But that is hard to do when he wakes up to find Takano in his bed! Will he get to relax, or will Takano ruin his plans? FLUFFY ONESHOT(Unless you want more)


**YEAAAAAH! TIME FOR A FIRST FANFICTION! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FLUFFY LITTLE SNACK!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of they're characters just the plot! (^_^)**

**Just so you know,**

_Ritsu's thoughts_

_Takano's thoughts_

**ENJOY!**

Ritsu stumbled into his apartment, clearly exausted after a long day of work. His author's deadline was quickly approaching and she wasn't even close to finishing! 'Hell Week' was always rough. After taking off his shoes he walked into his bathroom. He rid of his shirt and pants .Grabbing his toothbrush he added a pea-sized amount of toothpaste before starting to brush.

_AAAHH, I cant wait to lie down! My comfortable bed, warm blanket, Takano spooning me after we-_

His thoughts stopped abruptly, almost choking on his toothbrush as he felt the heat rush to his face. No no no! he was_ not_ about to think about that! Deciding that it was time for bed, Ritsu rinsed out his mouth and walked into his bedroom. After putting on his comfortable pajamas- a pink button down shirt with fluffy "Hello Kitty" bottoms that were so long that they covered his feet- he slipped uner his heavy winter blankets.

Ritsu sighed, his breath laced with content. His eyelids drooped, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

-TIME SKIP-

Ritsu blinked sleepily, his vision blurred, he squinted at the clock and saw that it read _3:00* _in loud red numbers. He shifted and was about to fall asleep until he felt a familiar weight on the bed. His eyelids snapped open in realization and he sat up.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

Takano sat up and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He yawned and spoke in a groggy voice, "It is too late to be yelling like that!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Ritsu demanded. He was absolutely fuming, his brows furrowed as he waited for an explanation.

Takano moaned as he stretched out his stiff back. He wearing only a pair of flannel pants. "You should really lock your doors. Someday a pevert may come into here and see you all helpless and creep on you."

Ritsu blushed, the tips of his ears going scarlet. "Well, t-that makes you a creeper! And why aren't you in your own bed?! _And_ you aren't wearing a shirt. You might as well just go full-on commando!"

Takano stood. He smirked and wiggled his hips. "Ohhhh..! what your telling me is you _want_ to see me naked."

Ritsu's face heated up."A-AH SHIT! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" His sentenced trailed off. _Why can't I think straight? Especially around him_

Takano chuckled. He sat down on the bed and pulled Ritsu onto his lap, hugging him from behind.

"Takano-san, I-" Ritsu started.

"Masamune" Takano said sternly.

"Huh..?"

"Masamune," he repeated. "Call me Masamune. We aren't at work, after all."

"M-Masamune." Ritsu's voice was low, close to a whisper.

"Hmmm..?"

"I'd like to g-go to sleep now..."_ Damn this stuttering..._

Takano was surprised that there was no bitterness laced in his "lover's" voice. He spoke gentle and soft, like silk. _He's so cute... Oh Ritsu._

He eventually loosened his grip and Ritsu scurried to one side of the bed, his back facing Masamune. Takano followed suit, pulling the heavy blankets over the both of them. He was slowly drifting off to sleep until he heard a soft sneeze. He looked over to see a sniffling Ritsu, whom was obviously freezing.

"Hmm..? Ritsu..?"

"...I'm sorry if I woke you."

"What is the matter?"

"...I-It's cold..."

_Cute._

Takano slid closer to Ritsu. He wrapped his arms around the small male's chest and midsection, pulling him back against his bare, broad chest.

"S'that better?" Takano teased, his hot breath on Ritsu's ear.

"Mhmmm," Ritsu said, obviously half-asleep. "Very warm. You know why?"

"Why?" Takano mused.

"Because you have a warm heart...Sempai,"

Takano's heart sped up. He kissed Ritsu on the top of his head, carressing him gently.

He was **his** Ritsu.

"Nice pajamas." He smirked slyly.

"S-shut up!"

Neither of them were cold that night, and many nights to follow.

**3:00- Ritsu owns a 24 hour clock so no use for A.M. or P.M.**

**SORRY IF THIS SUCKED, ITS LIKE 4:00 A.M. HERE. Luckily I live in the south and when it snows, school gets closed down for a week!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES**!


End file.
